Dexter
Estados Unidos |emissora orig = Showtime | rede_tv = FX RedeTV! FX FOX FOX HD RTP2 | idioma = Inglês | p_transmissão = 1 de outubro de 2006 | ult_transmissão = presente | temporadas = 5 | num_episódios = 60 | website = http://www.sho.com/site/dexter/home.do }} Dexter é uma série televisiva estadunidense dramática centrada em Dexter Morgan (Michael C. Hall), um assassino em série que trabalha como analista forense especialista em padrões de dispersão de sangue no departamento de polícia do Condado de Miami-Dade."'Dexter': Criminologist by Day, Killer by Night" - National Public Radio O programa estreou em 1 de outubro de 2006 no canal Showtime. Situado em Miami, sua primeira temporada foi largamente baseada no livro Darkly Dreaming Dexter de Jeff Lindsay, o primeiro de sua série de romances Dexter. Temporadas posteriores apresentaram uma evolução distinta das obras de Lindsay. O livro foi adaptado para a televisão pelo roteirista James Manos Jr., que escreveu o episódio piloto. Valendo-se do fato de ser um expert forense em análise sanguínea e de trabalhar no Departamento de Polícia de Miami, Dexter, de um modo bem meticuloso e sem pistas, mata criminosos que a polícia não consegue trazer à Justiça. Ele organiza seus assassinatos em torno do "Código de Harry", um apanhado de regras e procedimentos desenvolvidos por seu pai adotivo, Harry, para garantir que seu filho nunca seja preso e assegurar que ele mate apenas outros assassinos. Harry também treinou Dexter quanto a interagir convincentemente com outras pessoas apesar de ser um sociopata. Seus relacionamentos desenvolvidos durante a série, no entanto, acabam por complicar seu estilo de vida duplo e a levantar dúvidas quanto a sua necessidade de matar."Dexter: an ethical serial killer" - The Telegraph A série é exibida no Brasil desde 2007 pelo canal FX Brasil, em dezembro de 2010 passará a ser exibida também na RedeTV!Dexter estreia em dezembro na RedeTV! - RedeTV!. Em Portugal é exibida pela RTP2, FX Portugal, Fox Portugal e Fox Portugal HD. Enredo :Para mais informações sobre o desenvolvimento da série, ver Lista de episódios de Dexter Órfão aos três anos de idade, Dexter Morgan é adotado pelo oficial de polícia Harry Morgan e sua esposa Doris. Após descobrir que o jovem Dexter esteve matando animais de estimação na vizinhança, Harry passa a ver o garoto como um psicopata, ensinando-o "O Código" como uma maneira de canalizar seus instintos violentos contra pessoas que "merecem". Neste código, as vítimas de Dexter devem ser assassinos que mataram inocentes, com propensão a continuar a fazê-lo. Dexter também deve reunir provas de que o criminoso é culpado. O aspecto mais importante, no entanto, é ele jamais ser apanhado. Diversos flashbacks durante a série mostram Harry, morto anos antes, instruindo Dexter em como parecer normal e cobrir seus rastros. Dexter segue o código religiosamente para satisfazer seu Passageiro Sombrio (nome dado por ele a sua compulsão em matar) e, assim como muitos assassinos em série, guarda seus troféus: antes de acabar com um malfeitor, Dexter faz uma pequena incisão com um bisturi na bochecha direita da vítima e coleta uma amostra sanguínea, que ele preserva em uma lâmina de vidro e guarda em uma caixa escondida dentro de seu aparelho de ar-condicionado. Dexter é capaz de fingir emoções "normais" e manter sua fachada de bom amigo e vizinho prestativo. Ele desenvolve, contudo, alguns relacionamentos pessoais, cultivando uma afeição por sua irmã Debra. Ela desconhece o treinamento de Harry e os segredos de Dexter, sentindo por isso inveja do tratamento preferencial que seu pai deu ao filho adotivo. Como parte de seu "disfarce", Dexter namora uma mulher chamada Rita, traumatizada após anos de abuso nas mãos de seu ex-marido, Paul Bennet e, consequentemente, incapaz de qualquer intimidade com o atual namorado. Isto agrada Dexter, que acredita que tornar-se íntimo de Rita pode revelar a ela seu lado negro. Ele gosta de crianças em geral, mantendo assim uma boa relação com os dois filhos de Rita, Astor e Cody. Personagens * Dexter Morgan (Michael C. Hall) — O protagonista e narrador da série, trabalha como analista forense especialista em padrões de dispersão de sangue no departamento de polícia do Condado de Miami-Dade, levando uma vida dupla como assassino em série. * Debra Morgan (Jennifer Carpenter) — Irmã mais nova de Dexter e filha biológica de Harry Morgan. Acredita conhecer seu pai, apesar de ignorar por completo os segredos que ele manteve, em particular aqueles relacionados a seu irmão. Inspirada pela carreira lendária de seu pai na polícia, ela decide entrar para a corporação, onde tenta desesperadamente tornar-se detetive a Divisão de Homicídios. * Rita Bennett (Julie Benz) — Mãe divorciada de dois filhos, recuperando-se dos abusos sofridos nas mãos de seu ex-marido, Paul. Arrisca um relacionamento com Dexter, apesar de ser incapaz de manter qualquer intimidade com ele. Aparece entre a 1ª e a 4ª temporada. * Maria LaGuerta (Lauren Vélez) — A durona e determinada tenente no comando da Divisão de Homicídios, com uma antipatia direcionada particularmente a Debra. * Angel Batista ''' (David Zayas) — Detetive da Divisão de Homicídios, trabalha próximo a Dexter (a quem considera um amigo) durante os casos, frequentemente recorrendo a ele em busca de conselhos nas investigações. * '''James Doakes (Erik King) — Sargento de polícia, serve como detetive e investigador-chefe da Divisão de Homicídios. Odeia instintivamente Dexter, demonstrando seus sentimentos em relação a ele sempre que possível. Aparece na 1ª e 2ª temporada. * Vince Masuka (C.S. Lee) — Investigador forense chefe do Departamento de Polícia, trabalha em conjunto com Dexter no laboratório e em cenas de crime. * Joseph "Joey" Quinn (Desmond Harrington) — Detetive com um passado questionável transferido para a Divisão de Homicídios. Aparece a partir da 3ª temporada. * 'Harry Morgan ' (James Remar) — O falecido pai adotivo de Dexter. Foi detetive e integrante respeitável do Departamento de Polícia de Miami. Prêmios Recebidos ; 2006 * AFI Awards — Programa de TV do Ano — Seleção Oficial. * IGN - Melhor Programa Nova * IGN - Melhor Ator - Michael C. Hall * IGN - Melhor Vilão - The Ice Truck Killer * IGN - Melhor Personagem - Dexter Morgan * Satellite Awards — Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em Série — Julie Benz ; 2007 * Emmy – Melhor Design de Título de Abertura * Emmy – Melhor Edição com Uma Câmera para Série Drama * IGN - Melhor Argumento * IGN - Melhor Programa de Televisão * Satellite Awards – Melhor Ator coadjuvante em série de TV – David Zayas * Satellite Awards – Melhor Ator em série Dramática – Michael C. Hall * Satellite Awards – Melhor Série Dramática * Saturn Awards – Melhor Ator em Série de TV – Michael C. Hall * Television Critics Association - Melhor Ator em Série Dramática — Michael C. Hall ; 2008 * Saturn Awards – Melhor série de Tv a cabo. * Scream Awards – Melhor Série ; 2009 * Globo de Ouro - Melhor ator em série de drama - Michael C. Hall * Globo de Ouro - Melhor ator coadjuvante em série de televisão, minissérie ou filme feito para a TV - John Lithgow * SAG Awards - Melhor Ator em Série dramática - Michael C. Hall ; 2010 * Emmy – Melhor ator convidado em série dramática - John Lithgow * Emmy – Melhor diretor em serie dramática - Steve Shill Indicações ; 2006 * IGN - Melhor Programa de Televisão * Satellite Awards — Melhor Ator em Série de Drama — Michael C. Hall * Satellite Awards — Melhor Série de TV, Drama * Golden Globe — Melhor Ator em Série de Drama – Michael C. Hall ; 2007 * Golden Globe — Melhor Ator em Série de Drama – Michael C. Hall * SAG — Melhor Ator em Série de Drama — Michael C. Hall * Emmy - Melhor filmagem de camera unica em série dramática * Emmy - Melhor abertura * Saturn Awards - Melhor ator codjuvante em série dramática - James Remar * Saturn Awards - Melhor atriz codjuvante em série dramática - Jennifer Carpenter * Saturn Awards - Melhor série de tv a cabo ; 2008 * Emmy - Melhor Ator em Série de Drama - Michael C. Hall * Emmy - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * Emmy - Melhor direção de Arte - Tony Cowley, Linda Spheeris * Emmy - Melhor Cinematografia - Romeo Tirone * Golden Globe - Melhor Ator em Série de Drama – Michael C. Hall * Golden Globe - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * WGA - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * SAG - Melhor Ator em Série de Drama – Michael C. Hall * SAG - Melhor elenco em Série de Drama * People Choise - Favorite Tv Obsession ; 2009 * Emmy - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * Emmy - Melhor Ator em Série de Drama - Michael C. Hall * Emmy - Melhor Ator Convidado em uma Série Dramática - Jimmy Smits * Golden Globe - Melhor Ator em Série de Drama – Michael C. Hall * Golden Globe - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * People Choise - Favorite Tv Obsession ; 2010 * Golden Globe - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * Emmy - Melhor Série de TV, Drama * Emmy - Melhor Ator em Série de Drama - Michael C. Hall * Emmy - Melhor elenco em Série de Drama * Emmy - Melhor Trilha sonora de Série Dramática ou Comica * Scream Awards - Melhor Progama de Tv * Scream Awards - Melhor atriz - Julie Benz * Scream Awards - Melhor Ator - Michael C. Hall * Scream Awards - Melhor Vilão John Lithgow como o Assassino Trinity * Scream Awards - Melhor Atriz coadjuvante - Jennifer Carpenter Livros A série Dexter é baseada nos livros de Jeff Lindsay, que são os seguintes: * Darkly Dreaming Dexter (2004) (lançado no Brasil como Dexter - A Mão Esquerda de Deus pela Editora Planeta em julho de 2008) * Dearly Devoted Dexter (2005) (lançado no Brasil como Querido e Devotado Dexter pela Editora Planeta em setembro de 2009) * Dexter in the Dark (2007) (lançado no Brasil como Dexter no Escuro em abril de 2010) * Dexter by Design (2009) * Dexter Is Delicious (2010)